The present disclosure relates to fixed door pull handles and door operators.
Fixed door pull handles are commonly used on sliding glass doors and entry doors to buildings. They can also be utilized for interior doors, especially when a standard turn handle does not meet aesthetic requirements. Fixed door pull handles can be found in both residential and commercial buildings. For the purpose of this disclosure, a fixed door pull handle assembly includes an elongated door pull handle with two or more support standoffs projecting away from the elongated door pull handle toward the door. The support standoffs secure the elongated handle to an integral doorframe surrounding the door or directly to the body of the door.
Fixed door pull handle assemblies often have both aesthetic and utilitarian functions, in both residential and commercial architecture where a particular style of fixed door pull handle can be used to help make an architectural statement. Doors utilizing fixed door pull handle assemblies generally utilize a separate locking or latching mechanism. This can potentially detract from the overall appearance of the door. Attempts to solve this problem, particularly in commercial glass doors, include placing the lock at the top of the doorframe out of site. While this solution makes the lock or latch less visible, it is inconvenient. For residential settings where the door is latched or locked often, it is often not practical.